


Come Home Soon

by Darling in Devildom (kylobenrensolo)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Angst, GN!MC, Gender Neutral MC - Freeform, I've been crying over Mammon a lot can you tell, Isolation, Mentions of Violence and Death, Other, Time Jump, alternate timeline!Obey me, its an angst parade, mentions of food and starvation, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylobenrensolo/pseuds/Darling%20in%20Devildom
Summary: Mammon thought watching you walk away was the hardest, longest moment of his life. But, he never expected for you to never walk back through the door again.What happened after the events of Chapter 15-14.
Relationships: Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 29
Kudos: 178





	1. Chapter 1

“If I end up dead, I’m totally gonna haunt you.”

“Hey woah, don’t say stuff like that. If that was supposed to be a joke, it didn’t sound like one.” 

You could almost feel the waves of concern wash over him and radiate out. Your jest at your own possible death was to hide your similar fear and to hopefully not further worry the brothers. Especially him. You held out your hand, usual bright smile that secretly made his heart flip plastered on your face. He hesitantly took it, normally afraid to be close and sweet with you in front of his brothers, but the severity of the situation pushed that thought far from his mind. 

“Sorry. But, it’ll be okay. I gotta do this. For Belphie. For your brothers. For you.” 

His face shifted from twisted and scrunched up to soft and almost sorrowful. His eyes begged you to reconsider, find another way to convince Diavolo, take him with you. But he knew how stubborn his human was. That’s why when you lifted one of your hands to hold his cheek, he just closed his eyes, leaned into it, and tried to clear his mind so he could forever remember this feeling. He was glad he wore his favorite pair of sunglasses today; the golden tint did a good job of hiding the tears pricking the corners of his eyes. 

“Just be careful. What other annoyin’ human am I gonna babysit if you’re not around?” You softly chuckled at his ever-charming remark, pulling him into a tight hug. 

“I’ll be **home** soon.” You whispered, light enough for just him to hear. The words and what they meant were only meant for him. 

The feeling of you pulling away and giving him one last glance over your shoulder as you followed Barbatos up the stairs, out of sight, felt like the longest moments of his life. Even worse was when Lucifer recommended they go back to the house and wait for your return. He attempted to protest, but Diavolo insisted he would bring you over the second you arrived back. 

The brothers all stumbled into the library, content with sitting in each other’s company and waiting for you, their beloved human, to come back to them. 

The first to leave was Beel. The nerves over Belphie’s release and your safety caught up to him quick and settled in his hungrier-than-ever stomach. Next was Lucifer. He made some quick excuse of having paperwork to catch up on before the next student council meeting, but the way he paced the library made it clear he couldn’t stand around in their presence anymore. As the day turned into night, his other brothers slowly made their way to their rooms, opting to try and sleep so they could be well-rested and prepared for when you walked in the door. 

But not him. Every sound made him jump up. Every footstep made him hopeful. His jacket was hung over the side of the couch, his glasses sitting on the coffee table, his hair tousled and messy over the number of times he ran a distressed hand through it. Levi was the first one to reenter the library, just after the hot, bright Devildom sun began to seep through the blinds. 

“Anything?” 

Mammon shook his head aggressively, like he was answering, but also trying to shake himself awake. It felt like he had weights attached to his eyelids and repeatedly rubbing them was no longer bringing them any comfort. 

“Why don’t you go to bed? I can wait. I’ll come get you if I hear anything.”

Mammon wordlessly shook his head yet again, eyes trained on the door. Like if he blinked or looked away, you’d never walk through it. He flinched slightly as Levi took a seat next to him on the couch and placed a shaky hand on his shoulder. Mammon huffed, shrugging it off. 

Why wasn’t Levi more concerned? How could they all sleep? You were in another timeline, it had been hours and you still weren’t back. What if…? No. His mind couldn’t go to “what ifs”. You were coming back. You were coming **home**. You promised. Almost all of his brothers were in and out of the library for most of the day, offering him food, blankets, general comfort, someone to talk to. He didn’t breathe a word to any of them. His stomach rumbled, but just the thought of eating made him want to vomit from his toes. His body begged for rest, but he could sleep when you were in his arms again. 

He was almost surprised when he was surrounded by dark again. When had the sun gone down? The room was only lit by the soft glow of the fire, crackle bringing the only sound to the entire house. That was until he heard a slight shuffle from the darkest corner of the room. How long had he been sitting there? 

“Mammon. You look awful. Please, go to your room and sleep. Torturing yourself won’t bring them back any faster.” 

Lucifer stood from his chair, making his way over to the couch Mammon sat on. For the first time, Mammon tore his eyes away from the door and took in the sight of his only older brother’s face in the glow of the flames. Who was he to tell him he looked awful? The dark circles under Lucifer’s eyes indicated he had probably been awake as long as he had. What right did Lucifer have to be worried? His precious Diavolo is the one who is responsible for this. He was the one who locked Belphie away, to begin with. The build-up of stress and, now, rage inside of him burst forward. He stood quickly on shaky legs, breath loud and fuming, only inches away from Lucifer’s face. 

“Don’t FUCKING tell me what ta do. This is ALL YOUR FAULT anyway.”

“My fault?”

“YES, YOUR FAULT. If ya didn’t care so much about your pride or what Diavolo thought, none of this would be happenin’. And they’d BE HERE and they’d be SAFE.” 

Lucifer tensed, his red eyes had almost the same heat and intensity as the fire only a few feet away. Mammon swore he was going to hit him. Go ahead, he thought. Nothing could be worse than this waiting. What was another beating? 

To his surprise, instead, he unclenched his tight jaw and closed fist. 

“Go to your room, Mammon. You aren’t doing anyone any favors sitting around in here.” 

Their locked eyes seemed to do the fighting for them but, right now, Mammon was too tired to keep up the “I’m stronger than you” charade. He let out his well known “tch” before reaching over to grab his coat and striding out the door. 

Each step up the stairs was a test to how much strength left he could muster. Each raise of his feet felt like he was dragging sandbags with them. When he reached the fork in the hallway, signifying that he was close to his room, he didn’t go right like he usually would. No, he wouldn’t find comfort in the cold, stale grayness of his room. He went left. 

He raised his hand to start to knock on the familiar wooden door before he remembered he wouldn’t hear the usual sing-songy voice on the other side telling him to come in. Instead, his hand found the golden knob and twisted it slowly. 

Your scent rushed to him like waves the second he stood in the open doorway. He paced over to your perfectly made bed, running his hand over the soft comforter on top. It was nothing to write home about, but he swore, in those moments you just laid together under it, it was the comfiest he had ever been. He gently laid his jacket over the foot of the bed before pulling the corner of the comforter down. 

His legs ached as he sat and kicked his boots off his feet, knowing you hated when he would get them anywhere near your pristinely clean sheets. When his back finally hit the pillow top mattress, his joints settled and his head instinctively nuzzled into your favorite pillow. He inhaled deeply, catching faint traces of your shampoo. He brought the pillow closer to his chest. When he closed his eyes, he could have sworn he was holding you. The only thing missing was your warmth. He could almost feel it as it ran down his cheeks and on to the soft fabric. It ripped through him in low growls and high cries. The only words he could manage were begs he hoped would reach you, somehow, some way. 

“Please… come **home** soon.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! 
> 
> I hadn't planned on writing a second chapter, but I had a lot of comments and messages asking me to, so here it is!  
> This will be the final chapter, but I sincerely hope you enjoy!

**SIX MONTHS LATER  
  
**

As much as he’d like to say things were back to the way they were before, it was the furthest thing from the truth. Sure, things had calmed down a lot since the first few months, but the entire dynamic of the house shifted. There hadn’t been this much tension and unsaid words since they first began to inhabit the house. 

Lucifer tied himself up further with student council tasks, usually too busy to even properly discipline or guide his brothers. Not that anyone was causing too big of problems anyway. The furthest Levi would go from his room was to the front door, opting for everything down to his meals to be delivered. Satan used every waking moment to place himself into whatever novel fantasy land he could interject himself into. They were a lot easier than reality. Asmo was rarely ever around. And when he was, he was stumbling in, drunk off his ass. Beel became the new inhabitant of the attic.

And then there was him. Out of all his brothers, he was still somehow the “delusional one”. The one who still talked like you were coming **home**. The one who found **home** in your room, amongst your things, in your bed. 

_  
“Send me back! What if they are lost? What if they are stuck there? Send me back! I’ll find them, I’ll bring them_ **_home_ ** _!”_

_Barbatos exchanged glances with his young master._

_“We cannot further disturb the timeline. There could be catastrophic consequences if we were to try to send anyone back again.”_

_“AND THIS ISN’T CATASTROPHIC ENOUGH FOR YOU?”_

_Diavolo was next to speak, a somber look in his eyes. One that was becoming quite familiar since the events of Belphie’s unexplained release._

_“Mammon… Barbatos knows what he is speaking of. It is my duty to protect the Devildom and I cannot support anything that he thinks may jeopardize that… I’m sorry. They were very special to all of us.”_

_Mammon stumbled back, shaking his head, trying to shake the words out of his mind. He couldn’t be hearing them right. They couldn’t just be giving up._

_“_ _I_ _don’t wish to give you false hope, but it’s only been a week. Maybe they are saving us from something. Whatever powerful thing that released Belphegor was, perhaps. Keep that hope.”_

_He could feel every hair on his body stand to attention, the bile rise up his throat, forcing its way past the lump he held back._

Another day at RAD. He couldn’t even begin to tell anyone what he was supposed to be learning today. By the time the teachers’ words hit his ears, they were jumbled messes of drones and buzzes. He did happen to catch a glance at the test he was given back today with the bright red F at the top though. Another punishment from Lucifer. Awesome. The one thing Lucifer paid attention to anymore (though only for Diavolo’s benefit) and he couldn’t get that right. 

He couldn’t bring you **home**. He couldn’t get anything right.

The house was quiet as usual when he dragged his feet through the entryway. By this time, whoever was on kitchen duty would be getting ingredients ready and the others would be pestering them asking when it would be done. Lucifer would be complaining that everyone was too loud for him to think. And you? You would be begging for the Great Mammon’s help. Whether it was with homework or studying or trying to restore the peace until you all sat down for dinner. No matter what was going on in his life, he always tried to make time for you. 

He kicked his boots off haphazardly by the front door. Time for the daily checks. 

First off was Satan. He’d be deeply settled in his usual spot in the library, a stack of unread books next to him. Whenever he’d finish one, he’d want to immediately get into the next one, not wasting any time on whatever reality was going on around him. It was like he was comatose. Here, but not truly with us. 

“‘ey, Satan.”

No response. Not that he expected one. He sat next to him, pulling his backpack into his lap. He sifted through it for a moment, before pulling out a couple more books and setting them on top of the stack. 

“I brought ya a couple new ones. I thought you’d like them.”

He could have sworn he saw the corner of his lip twinge into a smile, but it was gone as fast as it came. He zipped his bag back up and threw it over his shoulder, heading his next stop. 

It was a tossup as to whether Asmo would be in his room, but it never hurt to check. The loud crashes and bangs had him quickly questioning if he wanted to know exactly what debauchery was happening on the other side of the door but proceeded inside anyway. 

“It doesn’t FUCKING WORK.” 

Various clothes and accessories were thrown around the room, nearly covering the floor and furniture. Asmo was in the center of them all, ripping his shirt from his chest and throwing the scattered remains of it in with the other items. His mascara had made a mess of his face and his demon form flickered like a light switch around him every couple seconds. Mammon stumbled over a particularly large pile, letting out a yelp as he hit the floor and forcing Asmo out of his distressed state. 

“Mam.. mon?” 

His words came out like strained whimpers. A true cry for help. Mammon steadied himself on the edge of Asmo’s bed, meeting his eyes and giving him a sympathetic look. Asmo quickly hurdled over the piles and into his older brother’s arms. 

“Look at me… I’m hideous. Nothing looks good on me. I can’t get my makeup to stay nice. I am so… worthless.” He blubbered into Mammon’s chest. 

His immediate instinct was to recoil at his younger brother’s bust of emotions, but he pushed the feelings to the side as he raised his arms to place them on Asmo’s back. 

“Come on.” 

Mammon placed a steadying arm around his waist and helped him to the adjoined bathroom. He guided him to the edge of the tub, helping him sit on the porcelain edge. He made his way over to the vanity, scanning his hand over the multitude of products before finding the makeup removing wipes. At least the times he had allowed Asmo to practice his makeup skills on him in the past had some sort of a good outcome. He kneeled in front of the Avatar of Lust, gently prying his hands from his face so he could get a good look at the damage. He pulled a wipe from the package and softly grabbed Asmo’s chin, making slow, calming swipes to his skin. He caught the occasional tear that would run down his face, but the comforting feeling of being taken care of eventually dried up his tears. 

“Atta boy,” Mammon whispered, examining Asmo’s face for any leftover residue. 

Satisfied with his work, he stood, placed the stained wipes in the trash, and held out his hand to help his brother stand. Asmo’s hand was soft in his and he squeezed it reassuringly as he lead him back over to his bed. He pulled the plush comforter and silky sheets down and fluffed the pillows up, helping Asmo into his bed. His usually bright and bubbly brother looked up at him, too tired to say thank you, but hoping his eyes would say it all. 

“You’re welcome. Go ta sleep. Text me if ya need anythin’.” 

He grabbed his backpack from next to the pile he tripped over and slipped out of the room. The weight of his exhaustion was already starting to hang over him, but he was determined to finish his rounds. Who else would do it? 

Lucifer left RAD before he did, so he knew he was here, it was only a matter of where in the house he was. His room, the study, and the kitchen were all empty. Just when he was about to give up and assume he had made his way over to Diavolo’s instead, he heard the soft taps of piano keys. He followed the noise, finding Lucifer gracing them, something he only did when he thought he was alone. The song was familiar, his earliest memories containing a very different Lucifer, surrounded by pure, white light, playing this for a very young him. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been listening in when a voice called out to him.

“Do you remember your part?”

Lucifer’s back was still turned to him, but the brothers always joked it was like it had eyes in the back of his head because he always knew when they were lurking. He approached the piano, placing a hand to the top as his only older brother began tapping away again. He followed along in his mind before reaching down to press a few keys on the other side of Lucifer’s hands. The melody was beautiful before when it was just Lucifer’s experienced hands playing, but the addition of Mammon’s few notes made it a perfect, complete work of art. After the last few notes were played, the two eldest sat in silence for a moment before Lucifer closed the keyboard cover and stood to face him. 

“I heard about your Devildom history test.” 

Mammon’s eyes quickly averted and found a place on the floor to look at instead. 

“You have to do better, Mammon. You _know_ I expect better from you. It’s hard for all of us still. But we have to try our best to be our best. I wish I could throw my responsibilities and sit here at the keys for the rest of eternity, but that’s not the way things work… Mammon?” 

He raised his gaze slowly and looked into his brother’s eyes for the first time. Even though there was a faint smile on Lucifer’s lips, a single tear was rolling down his cheek.

“Please, do this for me.” 

He nodded, eyes focusing on the floor again. Lucifer sidestepped him, leaving him alone with his thoughts once more. Three down, two to go. 

Levi’s room was far closer than the attic, but knowing his check-in would eventually consist of watching a new anime episode or trying out a new game with him, he opted to check on Beel first. 

The once forbidden stairs were now common grounds. Beel was always doing new things to keep himself entertained. Sure, trying new foods and just eating, in general, was what he usually walked in on, but today he was tossing around a fangol ball. Beel stopped going to meets and practices and games months ago, not that any of the brothers were motivated to go cheer him on anyway. 

“Ya miss playin’?” 

Beel jumped, switching focus from his deep thought to Mammon entering the room and sitting down on the floor near the bed. He shrugged, continuing to throw it around in his hands. Mammon dug into his backpack again, pulling out a misshapen item wrapped in tin foil. 

“‘ey they had devil food cake for lunch today. I saved my piece for ya if ya want it.” 

The ball paused in sixth born’s hands and for a moment, Mammon could see his eyes light up. He handed the wrapped treat to him, which Beel was quick to open and devour. 

“Thanks, Mammon. It was good.”

Mammon felt pride as he saw a small, but genuine smile on Beel’s face. He held his hands up, signifying to Beel to pass him the ball. This resulted in about a half-hour of tossing the ball to each other and making small talk about school and their brothers and whatever else popped into their minds. 

“Beel, can I ask ya something? I know being in ya room makes ya sad, but isn’t it sadder being up here? All alone?”

Beel caught the ball in his hands but focused his eyes on the laces on the front instead, running his fingers over them. There was a long silence and just before Mammon was about to tell him it was okay, he opened his mouth.

“Belphie… was up here for months. He was here all alone. My twin brother was a floor above me, feeling lost and betrayed, and I had no idea. And now, Diavolo has him locked away again. I can’t do anything to help him but wait.”

“Beel… none of us knew. Ya don’t have to feel guilty.”

“ **Yes.** ” He said a little too harshly, meeting Mammon’s eyes. He noticed Mammon swallow hard in fear before backing down and staring back at the ball again. “Yes… I do. I deserve to stay up here… just like he did.” 

Mammon didn’t know what to say. There was no perfect thing to say to that. No matter what he could say, right now, Beel was set in his ways. And if this is what helps him heal, all he could do was try to make it a little easier. 

“How about I go make ya some dinner? I know you’re hungry. I’ll make ya some of that dried snake soup ya like, alright? I’ll be right back.”

Before Beel could respond, Mammon was on his feet again and descending back down the stairs. The last thing he expected to see as he bounded to the kitchen was a disheveled, dazed Levi grabbed his newest package from the porch. Usually, he was good about not letting anyone see him. 

“Levi! ‘ey! Why doncha come help me make Beel dinner?” 

Levi groaned and continued walking towards the stairs to his room. 

“W-wait! What if I told ya I had limited edition Ruri-Chan noodles? I’ll make some for ya too! But ya gotta come help me.” 

This was enough to immediately stop Levi in his tracks. He sighed but followed his older brother to the kitchen. As they entered, Levi jumped up on to the counter, watching quietly as Mammon began to pull ingredients out. 

“See? They’re pretty cool, huh?” He said proudly, passing Levi the box. 

This set the shut-in Otaku off. He began spouting out any randoms facts and quotes that came to his mind, Mammon opting to hum in response every few minutes as he stirred the pan on the stove. It wasn’t that he wasn’t interested in what Levi was saying, but it was hard to keep his own mind from drifting as he cooked. He could see every kitchen duty meal you cooked together, every attempt you made to keep Beel from eating everything before it was done, your smile in satisfaction when you made meals everyone loved. 

It was Levi’s small, “uh… Mammon?” that drew him back. The soup was bubbling over on to the stovetop. He was quick to shut off the heat and grab two bowls. Once he finished plating them, he turned to hand Levi his. 

“I- I think I’m gonna eat this in my room… I’ll be playing the new Horn Wars for a while tonight… if you want to join me.” 

“‘m sure I can come by later, Levi. Thanks for inviting me.” 

Levi carefully held the bowl with two hands, heading out of the room, but smiling down at the shapes in his dinner. Beel was practically panting by the time he stepped into the room with his dinner, obviously able to smell the delicious scent all the way from the kitchen. It had been hours since he arrived back at the house now, so he wished Beel goodnight and headed to his room. Well, your room. 

It was both a blessing and a curse that your scent was just as powerful when he walked in the room as it was the day you left him behind. 

No, that wasn’t right. He didn’t mean to be angry. 

As the day, he lost you. 

He tugged his tie from his neck and stripped himself out of his shirt. The bed was pristinely made; he always made sure to keep your room nice and tidy for when you came back, just the way you liked it. He tugged the comforter and sheets down, settling in as he did at the end of each day. 

“Alright, MC, please… let me see ya.” 

He closed his eyes and let sleep wash over him. 

***

“... All right, we should be far enough away that we’re safe now.” 

You both panted, completely out of breath.

_Running from… something?_

But we laughed, feeling a sense of victory and rush. 

“Hey, Levi was totally watchin’ from up on the second floor as we ran outta the house.” 

_Ah, of course, Levi’s crazy when he gets mad at me about something._

“Man did you see the look he had on his face? Ahahahaha! That was hilarious.”

_Even sweaty and out of breath, holding your chest to regain ya normal human breathing, you look perfect. I wonder what scheme I got ya into now._

“Y’know what? I’ve gotta say, I really have a lot of fun when I’m with you. When we’re together, it’s like I’m always smilin’, always laughin’.”

_Wow… this version of me is brave._

“Listen, MC. Why doncha just stay here from now on? Who needs the human world? Don’t go back there. I want you right here in the Devildom. I want you here with ME, all the time.” 

_Of course, I’d only get the strength to tell them this in this weird sorta dreamscape._

_But then…. I can feel it. The soft brush of their lips. Sure, I’m just watching this through the eyes of a strange, braver version of me, but I_ **_felt_** _that._

“What’re you thinkin’, doin’ that outta nowhere…”

_No! Ya idiot version of me! Please, do it again! Please… this is all I have._

“Though, uh, on second thought, I’m gonna need you to do that again. Once isn’t NEARLY enough. Come here…”

_Thank you._

***

Since the day you left, since the day he lost you, every time his exhaustion overcame him, he saw you. 

Vivid dreams. 

Or at least that’s what he thought they were. 

A life with him. 

A life with you by his side. 

A life you came **home** to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> And another sincere thanks to everyone who asked for a second part, commented and left kudos! 
> 
> As always, feel free to reach out to me @devildomdarling on twitter! I love talking to everyone about my fics and I post frequent updates on my stories there! 
> 
> If you are a reader of my series "Rise and Fall", a new update will be coming soon! I needed a little break from it and writing this was just what I needed. If you haven't checked out my series yet, please do! 
> 
> Thank you all again and have a wonderful day!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This was written in two hours, so hopefully it was good and you enjoyed!
> 
> It has been constantly on my mind how parallel timeline Mammon would react to MC never coming back from the past. Some Obey Me fans interpreted it as Barbatos erasing the timeline MC left from, but some think that it still exists. Let me know what you think in the comments, it seems the fandom is pretty much split over it. Doesn't mean I can't cry over the idea of it, right? 
> 
> This one goes out to my twitter pals, @JacksxnJxestar, @StarFightr_ and @_bluejays1 who let me sob to them today about my daily thoughts on this. 
> 
> Please follow me on twitter @devildomdarling for updates on future stories! And check out my other Obey Me! series "Rise and Fall"!


End file.
